


Uhhh, oops?

by laurabelleAces



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Kissing, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurabelleAces/pseuds/laurabelleAces
Summary: Kravitz takes a midnight stroll, Magnus rushes in.





	1. Shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not really well written but i'm gonna keep writing it. feel free to criticize all you want. this is also my first post on this site and i'm super excited okay!! anyway, thanks for reading~
> 
> also i should mention that the chapters are relatively short for a reason, that reason being that i switch character pov at chapter breaks, so while there might be 3 chapters, that's all one or two scenes from different pov. don't worry, i tried not to repeat the makeup of the scene a lot, but i figured doing it like this would be less confusing for both you guys (readers) and me (author)!

It’d been a whole six months since their first date at the Chug -N- Squeeze. Kravitz could hardly believe it had been that long. He breathed in the smell of Taako’s hair as they cuddled. Exactly six months. “Taako?” he whispered, to see if the elf was really asleep or just faking him out. Taako gave no response save for the soft sounds of his inhales and exhales. Kravitz stroked the mess of blond hair and ran his thumb over Taako’s cheek, a soft green tint under his own dark skin.  


One thing that Kravitz couldn’t believe the most, though, was that it had been six whole months and by some miracle, Taako had kept their relationship a secret from his friends and teammates. He knew it must be hard. The Raven Queen, at least, was somewhat understanding. She’d told him only “Be careful. Mortal lives are not to be toyed with.” But that was something he already knew. 

He did have to admit that he had been bending the rules a bit when it came to Taako and the boys, though. But nothing about them was remotely normal. Even his Queen, the goddess of the balance of life and death, had admitted that there was a reason that these three boys had not already been brought to the astral plane. She wouldn’t elaborate any more than that, but that was the only thing that made Kravitz feel better about keeping an eye out for Taako. 

As his boyfriend slept beside him, most nights Kravitz would at least feign sleep. Tonight, however, he just wanted to watch Taako’s soft, sleeping features. He was so glad that things had progressed the way they did, from their Chug -N- Squeeze date to the several sunset picnics on the edge of the fake moon base. He couldn't have asked for anyone to be as wonderful to him as Taako was. Sure they had their lows and highs, but he knew that Taako would never do anything to intentionally hurt him.

Kravitz kissed his forehead and slowly moved out from under the blanket. He gave Taako's hair one last stroke before he started to walk out of the bedroom for a late night walk around the dormitories. He did think to grab Taako's silk robe as he left and it just barely closed around his boxers, but it did make him feel a bit less exposed. One thing he'd miscalculated, though, was the vase sitting beside the door, which he'd sent toppling to the floor with a CRASH. 


	2. We Can't Say The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz tries to talk his way out of Magnus beating his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that this is my first fic for TAZ, so like... if the characters are a little bit off, feel free to comment and lmk. i'm trying to edit as i go for characterization as i go, but y'know. tips and comments are always appreciated :33 Enjoy!

~Merle and Magnus~

As soon as the vase broke on the floor, both Merle and Magnus sprung out of their beds and grabbed their weapons before throwing open the doors to their respective rooms. Neither of them saw Kravitz at first, but looked to one another as if making sure neither were imagining the crash that woke them up. 

Magnus was the first to see the broken vase, and the feet that were not Taako’s that stood beside the broken glass. His eyes narrowed as he followed the legs up to Kravitz’s face. He didn’t comprehend that Kravitz wasn’t wearing the suit and tie he’d seen him wear previously, but that he was wearing Taako’s robe and was otherwise half naked. All Magnus connected was Death walked out of Taako’s room and broke a vase. Death. Was in. Taako’s. Room. 

“H-hello guys! Good to see you again,” Kravtiz said, breaking the silence shakily. Magnus wasn’t entirely sure why he was there, but he figured it couldn’t be good. He could tell that Merle was having similar thoughts when the dwarf’s grip tightened around his warhammer. 

“Not sure we can say the same, Kravtiz.” Merle said, letting out a sigh. He could see his friend getting ready to rush the reaper, but put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “What are you doing here? Why were you in Taako’s room?” He demanded, watching Kravtiz’s face for any little signs. 

Magnus, however, wasn’t calmed by Merle’s touch. He rushed Krav and pinned him to the wall. “Give him back! You can’t have Taako!” he said, tears welling up in his eyes. “You took Jules, but you can’t have Taako!” 

Kravitz looked confused for a moment. “I… I didn’t…” he looked down, not able to look at Magnus’ strained and upset face. “Julia went to the Astral Plane on her own. I didn’t have to come after her because of a bounty.” He pushed against Magnus, trying to move him, but the brute wouldn’t budge. “And I haven’t done anything to Taako!”

It was then that a sleepy Taako finally wandered into the living room, rubbing his eyes. “Well, at least nothing I didn’t want him to do, my man,” he joked, then was suddenly very much awake when he realized Magnus was pinning his boyfriend to the wall. It only took one moment for Taako to cast Gust of Wind between then, pushing Magnus back and against the opposite wall. “Krav, are you hurt?” He was checking over Kravitz quickly, then turned back to Magnus. “What the actual fuck, dude? He’s here on pleasure, not business, fuck.”


	3. Settle Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things calm down, Taako realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG sorry this didn't go up on like wednesday! I wanted it to, but also realized that i HATED the whole chapter and had to rewrite it. Then I got really busy. but now i've got it up! I'm going to try and upload at least a chapter a week for you guys, probs won't be on the same day each week, just whenever i get time y'know. 
> 
> also i've started another fic too that i hope y'all will read and enjoy when it comes out! I want to get a little cushion of chapters built up for it before i start posting it.

~Taako~

Taako couldn’t believe he was doing this. Yeah, they’d decided they were going to tell the boys, but they were going to do it in the morning; after Taako had the chance to prep them for meeting Kravitz when he wasn't trying to kill them. 

“Taako! I-I thought he took you!” Magnus insisted, starting back towards the two of them. 

Kravitz wasted no time in moving in front of Taako protectively, glass crunching under foot. Taako was surprised, but glad to know that Kravitz wanted to protect him. He put his hand on Kravitz's arm and moved so that they were standing side by side and holding hands. 

“Yeah, well, I’m here. And I’ve still got a few hundred years left on this godsforsaken plane before I die of natural causes,” Taako rolled his eyes and sighed softly. “Are you kidding me, though? I know last time you saw him, he was trying to kill you guys, but godsdamn it, we had all  _ settled that when he saved his ass, remember? _ ” He looked over his friends as they thought about that little fact for a moment. 

While they were thinking, he glanced down at the floor to see both his and Kravtiz’s feet bleeding onto the carpet. He let out a small sound like a squeak, then jumped up to levitate beside Krav. “Fuck,” he whispered, casting the simple spell on Kravitz as well, even though the reaper didn’t appear to be in any pain.

“Wait, Takko, are you hurt?” Merle said, suddenly worried about the elf that was now floating in the living room. He and Magnus seemed to notice the glass in his and Kravtiz’s feet at the same time and both seemed to feel sort of… bad? Or maybe it was guilt? Taako couldn’t tell, but he did know that he didn’t want their pity or their guilt. He was mad at them for attacking his boyfriend. He was mad because they caused a ruckus that woke him up. Mostly he was mad that he was having to tell them like this. 

“Yeah plants-for-brains that’s what happens when you step on glass barefoot while trying to protect someone you care about!” He pulled Kravtiz closer and the reaper chuckled, toying with his hair absentmindedly. They hadn’t so much as said they loved each other in the six months they’d been dating. “Look, can we all just like… Pretend this didn’t happen? I want to go back to cuddling up with my skele-boyfriend and sleep until morning this time.” He grumbled a little, starting to pick glass out of his feet. Kravitz took both of his hands in his to stop this, mostly because he couldn’t watch the way Taako’s face scrunched up with each millimeter that he moved the glass.

Merle looked at Magnus, who nodded a little. “I could definitely go for some more sleep…” Magnus mumbled, turning back towards his room. “I guess I’ll see you guys in the morning or something? Assuming this isn’t some weird ass dream?” 

Taako hugged Kravitz, dragging him along as they floated back towards his room. “Mmm… Yes. This was allll a dream~” Taako said, wiggling his fingers in the direction of his two friends, hoping that they’d believe it. Merle only responded by grunting and going back to his room to climb in bed. 

As they settled down on the bed, Taako took one of Kravitz’s feet and placed it in his lap. “Let me fix this up for you, my man,” he said, settling back into his calm and cool demeanor. “Can’t have my favorite boyfriend getting my sheets all bloody, right?” He teased, chuckling softly. 

“Mmm… You have more than one? I was under the impression I was your  _ only _ boyfriend,” Kravitz teased right back, wincing in pain as Taako removed the glass from his feet and wrapped them up gently with bandages. 

Taako smiled and leaned into him a bit. “Well then it’s not much of a competition, huh?” he asked, kissing Krav’s cheek and laughing a bit. He sat back up and started to clean and dress his own wounds from the glass when Kravitz grabbed his hands, shaking his head. 

“Let me take care of you for once, Taako. I’m the reason you got hurt in the first place, so I should be the one to fix you up.” Kravtiz cleaned his feet and wrapped them in matching bandages. Taako wasn’t quite used to being taken care of. The closest thing to this he’d ever experienced was when Merle would heal him in battle. No one was ever real keen on pampering the elf or taking care of him. 

“Thanks…” He mumbled after Kravitz finished cleaning up his feet, then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in a hug and pushed him onto the bed to quickly fall back to sleep next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to stop by on any of these medias to follow/say hi!  
> Twitter - laurabelleAces  
> Tumblr - hikaruhitachiinfan (pls don't ask)  
> Instagram - funkyjesusfreak


	4. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz makes pancakes. Merle is a dumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Taako Tuesday you guys and since this is a Taakitz fic, i'm updating today! Hopefully you guys like the chapter. As always, i welcome criticism, but please be nice! Enjoy~

~Kravitz~

He made sure to wake Taako before the other boys in the morning. Taako was grumpy, as usual, but seemed to be alright with being up as long as he was close to Krav. 

“Can I wear your shirt, babe?” Taako's voice came from the closet. 

Kravitz had stashed a few articles of clothing in there for nights when he stayed over and needed to change or go immediately to work. Only a couple of his shirts could fit Taako, he thought, but if Taako was going to wear anything, he'd love to see him in something of his. 

“Of course darling. But only on one condition.” He teased, walking up behind Taako and kissing his neck gently. “You've got to instruct me on how to make breakfast for your friends. I know it's … hard for you to cook, but let my hands do the work. I want to make up for last night.” He felt Taako freeze up at his words, then look back at him. His brows were knit together with worry and his ears were flat against his head. He got like this any time Kravitz asked him to cook or to help him cook. “I just want to make something easy like eggs or pancakes, but I haven't cooked in… I dunno, maybe a century?” He watched as the elf’s features relaxed a bit and he nodded. 

“Okay… I'll help. But I'm keeping this shirt.” He clutched the crisp fabric of one of Kravitz's favorite shirts and slipped it on, buttoning it sloppily. 

Kravitz moved his hands and buttoned the shirt for him, then pulled him close and kissed him deeply. “Whatever you want, my dear,” he whispered in his ear, then pulled away to get himself dressed. 

After he and Taako had cleaned up the glass from the broken vase, Taako positioned himself on one of the counters in their kitchenette and gave him instructions on how to make Merle and Magnus pancakes. When it was time to flip, Taako seemed to get excited, but Kravitz was shaking, afraid to mess it up. 

“Hmmm… I think I can help more here,” Taako said, and Kravitz felt his small warm arms wrap around him from the back. As Taako's hands wrapped around his own, Kravitz relaxed. “One… Two… Three!” And Taako flung the pancake into the air and let Kravitz catch it in the pan. “Perfect, my man. Just like you,” he said, kissing Krav gently. 

Right around the time that Kravitz finished up Merle's stack, the dwarf came out of his room, yawning and stretching. “Mmm… Taako did you make breakfast?” He mumbled, still not entirely awake enough to realize it was Kravitz in the “Sizzle it up with Taako” apron.

Magnus was up at about the same time and he rubbed his eyes, staring at Kravitz. “Fuck. It wasn't a dream, was it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on these social medias!  
> Instagram - funkyjesusfreak  
> tumblr - hikaruhitachiinfan  
> twitter - laurabelleAces


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus asks a hard question. Kravitz remembers something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter! once again, please leave a comment and let me know if i got anything just completely WRONG with these characters i love so much!

~Taako~

When his friends came out of their rooms, Taako stiffened and squeezed Krav's hand tighter. “Maggie, my dude, I've gotta be honest with ya. No. It wasn't a dream. Kravitz is my boyfriend.” He said steadily. He saw Kravitz smile at them and motion to the pancakes. 

“Taako helped me make them. I wanted to make up for last night. And for trying to kill all of you in Lucas’ lab.” Taako patted his back reassuringly and leaned on his shoulder and bit. 

Merle shrugged and sat down to eat. “Hey Kravitz, this isn't half bad! You know what would make this better? You going back in time and  _ not tricking me into grabbing that crystal. _ ” 

Taako felt Kravitz stiffen. “Merle… He was doing his job. And now you've got a soul wood arm.” Suddenly, Krav's hand was on his shoulder. 

“Had I known then what I know now, I wouldn't have done that Merle. I'm sorry. I can't rewrite the past, though.” Merle didn't seem happy with this answer, but shut up and ate his pancakes anyway. 

Magnus was hardly picking at his own stack. “Kravitz… Was she there? When I found her body?” He asked quietly, brows furrowed together in worry. It wasn't a pretty sight - when he'd found Julia dead. He hoped that she didn't see it. 

Taako rubbed Krav's back gently, comforting him. Kravitz sighed softly. “She wanted to be there… But I did come over to convince her that she didn't want to be there when you got back.” He wrapped his arms around Taako and stroked his hair. “I… I watched the person I loved most when I was alive find my dead body. It was terrible. That's the last memory I have of before I went to the Astral Plane. The sound of my then fiance screaming is forever ingrained into my head.” At this point Kravitz had started to cry into Taako's hair. 

Taako looked up at him and wiped away his tears with his thumb. He hugged Kravitz tightly and let him cry for a little bit. It was awkward, but only a little bit. “Krav… It's okay. I'm here now. I've got you.” He held his face in his hands as the tears stopped flowing from Kravitz’s eyes. He soon felt a freezing cold hand cover his own and a smile crept across Krav's mouth.

“You're right. And I've got  _ you _ now. You're the most amazing man I've ever met, Taako. You make me feel things I haven't felt in eons.” Taako's heart fluttered and he leaned into Kravitz's touch. As Krav leaned down to kiss him, he closed the space between them quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not even gonna apologize for the feels this chapter gave ME while i was writing it. it's not the worst to come, either, so be prepared. 
> 
> Drop me a line on these social medias!  
> Instagram: funkyjesusfreak  
> Tumblr: hikaruhitachiinfan  
> Twitter: laurabelleAces


	6. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love in the chapter. Romantic and Platonic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know this chapter says it's from the pov of merle and mag but it's mostly mags because i needed it to be that way.  
> As always, comments encouraged. lmk what you think and i hope you enjoy!

~Merle and Magnus~

Merle elbowed Magnus as the two lovers were having their moment. How could either of them be upset about Taako's new boyfriend when their friend was so happy with Kravitz? He patted Magnus’ shoulder and smiled. They should be happy for Taako, right? After a few moments, he coughed, bringing the other two men out of their embrace, both blushing like mad. 

“Well, Taako, I… This is a lot to take in.” Merle leaned forward with his elbows on the counter and his face in his hands. “I'm not so sure about Magnus, but I, for one, am quite glad you found Kravitz. And as long as he doesn't try to kill me or get more of my limbs removed, I think I could grow to like him.” He stood up, stretched, and went to make himself a cup of coffee, which he proceeded to take to his room.

Magnus was still conflicted and somewhat fighting back tears. “I'm glad she didn't see me like that…” he said quietly, looking down at his plate. “Is she well? Over there in the Astral Plane?” He turned to looked Kravitz in the face as he asked, so he could be sure the reaper wasn't lying to him.

Kravitz smiled fondly. “She's doing very well. She works in service of the Raven Queen, though she is somewhat more of an assistant than a bounty hunter. She and I have become very good friends, actually. Our offices are across the hall from one another.” He played idly with Taako's hair, twisting the strands into little loops and curls. 

Magnus seemed comforted by this. “Does she talk about me? Remember me?” He seemed eager to know more about her.

“Magnus, even in her new form, she wears her wedding ring. When she first started working with me, she wouldn't shut up about you. She worries about you a lot. Whenever Taako tells me things about the adventures you go on, I relay those stories to her so she knows you're also doing well. If my Queen would allow it, she would walk through a portal right now and come back to you.” Magnus smiled a bit at that. “But that would be necromancy and I’d then have to take you both to the Eternal Stockade.” 

Taako looked up at him as he said this, and Magnus wondered what was going through that weird little head of his. Kravitz seemed… distant? No, that wasn't the right word. Worried. Worried was right. Magnus couldn't figure out why, though. 

“So she's happy then? She isn't miserable? Can I give you something for her?” He asked, standing up from his seat. 

Kravitz nodded. “She's very happy. I'm sure she'd love to have something from you.” Magnus nodded and ran off to his room. 

He brought back a small package with a letter attached. “Just… Make sure she gets it. She'll love it.” Kravitz nodded, leaving it on the counter for the time being. “Gods, I feel like such a jackass. I'm sorry for last night, Krav. Taako's a lucky man to have you. But if you hurt him, you'll have a whole moon of people coming after you to uhhh? I guess re-kill you? You'll get a second death if you hurt Taako.” The threat didn't come out of his mouth right, but he felt like he had gotten his point across. That was, until Taako let out the most ridiculous laugh. 

“Oh my  _ gods! _ You really think if he broke  _ my _ heart I'd let him get away? Nooooooo there wouldn't be anything left of him for you guys to beat. But something, all threats aside, tells me he won't be breaking my heart.” Kravitz chuckled and Magnus watched, seeing himself and Julia reflected on the two men standing before him. They were so completely in love with each other, the same way that he had been in love with Julia. The way he still was.

As he started wiping away tears from his eyes again, Taako looked over and suddenly let go of Kravitz. He walked to the other side of the counter and wrapped his long, thin arms around the burly carpenter, very uncharacteristically. “Maggie, don't cry my dude. You'll see Julia again.” Magnus chuckled and wiped more tears away, shaking his head, and wrapped his big muscle-y arms around the elf in a bone-crushingly tight hug.

“Taako, I- I'm so happy for you, man. You found someone who loves you and I am so happy that you did! I just… I miss Jules.” 

Taako nodded. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter gets really feels-y fyi.  
> Come say Hi on these social medias!  
> Instagram: funkyjesusfreak  
> Tumblr: hikaruhitachiinfan  
> Twitter: laurabelleAces


	7. Julia's Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: pregnancy, loss of pregnancy, death mentions  
> (My feelings aren't hurt if you can't read this chapter because of these sorts of things. Protect yourself my friends <3 )
> 
> Kravitz returns to the Astral Plane to give Julia her present from Magnus.

~Kravitz~

After talking with Magnus a bit more, Kravitz knew that he really needed to leave. There was lots of paperwork to do, and a couple of bounties that needed taken care of. He kissed Taako goodbye, promising to come see him soon. He walked through the portal with the package for Julia. As soon as he was back and the portal was closed, he walked across the hall and poked his head in her door. “Knock, knock!” he said with a grin.

Julia raised her eyebrow at him, hardly looking up from her own paperwork. “Did you enjoy your time off, Krav?” she asked, her voice soft as her mahogany waves fell around her face. “Any news on how Magnus is doing?” 

“He’s better now… Knowing that you didn’t see him when he found you… He did try to kill me, though,” he said with a nervous chuckle. 

Her head snapped up at that. “You talked to him?” He nodded. “And you told him I work here?” He nodded again. “He’s alright with that?” He gave her another nod.

“He sent this for you,” he said, holding out the package. “You should probably open the letter first. If I recall, that’s common courtesy.” She laughed softly, taking the package and opening the letter. 

_ “Jules,  _

_ I’m going to write to every day of this trip. I miss every second without you and I cannot wait to come back home as a master carpenter! Sorry if my handwriting is a little messy, I guess I should’ve checked the suspension on this wagon before we left, but it’s a little late for that now! Once I get home, and the shop really picks up, I was thinking we might oughta try to have a baby? I don’t know, it’ll be up to you for sure, but you’ll be a great mom, Jules. Anyway, I was thinking about names…”  _

As Julia read the letter aloud to Kravitz she started to cry. Kravitz walked over to her and rubbed her back gently. “He would’ve made a great dad, Kravitz. He would have been the best damn dad the world had ever seen… He was close to being a dad, too, Kravitz.” She wiped at her tears. “I was waiting to tell him until he got back home, but I was pregnant when he left. I haven’t told a single soul that, not even when I was alive. I hadn’t even told my own father yet. But you probably knew that, huh? I know you’ve read my file, you don’t have to lie.”

Kravitz bit his lip and nodded. “Children that small… Not even born… They are reincarnated. Their souls haven’t lived yet, it wouldn’t be right for them to be trapped here.” Julia nodded and shakily read the remaining letters. She paused before looking at the last one.

“ _ Jules, _

_ You’ll probably never read this. Or any of these. I got home today to find you long since dead. I am so sorry I couldn’t be here to protect you. If only I’d stayed. If only you’d come with me. So many things if I could change, I would. I miss you. I miss your voice and your smile and the way you always kissed me in the mornings. I miss your warmth and the way you sang while you cooked. Most of all, Julia, I am going to miss growing old with you. I can’t stay in Raven’s Roost anymore. Everywhere I go I see you and I can’t. I can’t stand the stares everyone gives me. I don’t want their pity. I’m going to go to Neverwinter and start adventuring. I love you, forever and always. -Magnus” _

She slowly started to unwrap the brown paper of the package. As she opened the box, she found a small, handcarved duck and a beautiful hairpin that must’ve cost him an arm and a leg in Neverwinter. She picked up the duck first, holding it close. “It smells like grandmas…” She laughed. “He did that just to make me laugh… He knew I loved ducks, Kravitz. He made me a number of them. I kept them all around the house.” She looked down at her hands and rubbed her thumbs over the details of the bird. 

Kravitz smiled a little at her and hugged her gently. “I’m sure it would be breaking major rules… But I might be able to get your stone farspeech tuned to his… Mine’s tuned to Taako’s, so I don’t see why I couldn’t tune yours to Magnus’ so you could talk to him.” Julia seemed to brighten up at this suggestion. “I’ll let you know next time I plan a trip to visit Taako, okay?” She nodded softly and Kravitz stood up straight, summoning his scythe. “Might as well get these bounties out of the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to stop by on any of these medias to follow/say hi!  
> Twitter - laurabelleAces  
> Tumblr - hikaruhitachiinfan (pls don't ask)  
> Instagram - funkyjesusfreak


End file.
